The Yale Comprehensive Cancer Center intends to continue to develop its research, treatment and education programs to the greatest extent possible utilizing all of its human and physical resources. This development will include basic and clinical research, training activities at undergraduate, graduate and postgraduate levels, continuing education, community involvement and all patient care components. The organization and coordination of the many and varied activities at the Yale Comprehensive Cancer Center should allow us to make a significant contribution to the National Cancer Program.